I Have Loved
by Sorairo Ryuu
Summary: [COMPLETE] Inu-Yasha and Kagome put aside what's holding them back and tell each other that they love the other. (IYKag) Major fluff. (maybe a lemon?)
1. I Have Loved

I Have Loved  
  
By Dragon's Damnation  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Inu-Yasha. I also don't own the song 'It Is You'/'I Have Loved'. It might not be the whole song since I got the lyrics off the Shrek movie credits.... Which I don't own either...

* * *

This is my first songfic. Don't kill me! You wouldn't hurt a poor wittle dragon, now would you? Okay... maybe you would. Anyway, the song is supposed to be from Kagome's point of view.

* * *

_**There is something that I see...  
**_

* * *

"Why don't you ever listen to me," Kagome yelled.  
  
There was a pause. "I do listen stupid!"  
  
"Then why don't you ever look at me when you do?"  
  
Another pause.  
  
"Inu-Yasha! Answer me!" She grabbed a lock of his hair and yanked it.  
  
"Ouch!" He pulled his hair out of her grasp and looked at her. "There, I'm listening and looking at you! Happy?"  
  
She frowned. "You are only doing it to keep me from yelling at you, right?"  
  
"Well.... No..."  
  
"Inu...Yasha," she questioned as his gaze locked with hers. His hard, steel gold eyes were a soft amber tone.

* * *

_**In the way you look at me...  
**_

* * *

She was surprised. "Inu-Yasha... what are you saying to me?"  
  
"Exactly what you're hearing. And what you're seeing is exactly what you're seeing," he said as he took one of his hands from the ground, the other supporting him. He reached out and moved one of her bangs out of her face to behind her ear.  
  
She sat on the ground, shocked. She found herself scooting over beside him. He half-smiled. "Kagome... I've tried to hide it all this time... but I can't any longer... I love you..."  
  
"Are you saying the truth?"  
  
"Kagome, the words I just spoke are dripping in truth."

* * *

**_There's a smile... There's a truth...  
_**

* * *

Kagome just stared. She had no clue what was making him say this to her.  
  
He sighed and pulled her onto his lap, forcing her to lean front-wards on his chest.  
  
All she did was stare into his magnificent, soft, caring eyes that were shining in the radiance of his love for her.  
  
"I know that I've been so mean and rude to you, but it was my instincts. They were telling me that I'd grow weaker as I fall deeper in love with you. But slowly, this voice that was stopping me has slipped away, forgotten."

* * *

**_In your eyes..._**

* * *

She sighed and buried her face into his chest as she flung her arms around his neck. She relaxed and released him from her grasp. He gently ran his hand through her hair and she leaned her head against his nape. Suddenly, she thought of something.  
  
"Inu-Yasha?" She turned and faced him, still in his lap. "Prove to me somehow, that you love me."  
  
He smirked slightly as she noticed how close their faces were. His arms suddenly wrapped around her and he pressed his lips against hers firmly. Her body was tense a moment, but she relaxed and kissed him back.

* * *

**_What an unexpected way  
_**  
_**On this unexpected day  
  
Could it be...**_

* * *

Kagome woke with a start and sighed sadly as she realized it was a dream. But her heart was pounding in her chest. She looked over to see him sitting cross-legged under a tree, asleep with his back against the trunk.  
  
She wanted her dream to be real as she watched his chest rise and fall as he breathed in and out.

* * *

**_This is where I belong..._**

* * *

She crawled over to him and crept into his lap, flinging her arms around him. He opened his eyes in shock. "Kagome? What do you think you're—"  
  
He was cut off as she pressed her lips against his.

* * *

**_It is you I have loved... All along..._**

* * *

Inu-Yasha gasped, and Kagome took the opportunity to force her tongue into his mouth and explored. His eyes softened and he too thrust his tongue into her mouth.

* * *

**_There's no more mystery  
  
It is finally clear to me  
  
You're the home my heart's searched for  
  
So long...  
_**

* * *

He pulled away from the kiss and wrapped his arms around her tightly. He growled lowly and forced her downward. They rolled until he was on top of her. He gently bit her neck with his sharp fangs.

* * *

**_It is you I have loved... All along..._**

* * *

They started to roll around in the grass once more. Kagome took fistfuls of his soft kimono and kissed him deeply. He suddenly turned and once more, he was on top.

* * *

**_Whoa, over and over... I'm filled with emotion..._**

* * *

He stopped at gave them both a chance to breathe. She looked up at him and flung herself at him. He pulled her close to his chest and she leaned her head in the middle of it, listening to the _thu-thump-thu-thump_ of his heartbeat.

* * *

**_As I look...  
_**

* * *

The darkness grew even darker. The two were hidden from sight, and they expressed their love for one another. A wind blew the sakura petals across the plains, carrying the warmth of spring and whispers of love on its shoulders.

* * *

_**Into your perfect face.  
**_

* * *

The sun rose, waking the sleeping Inu-Yasha and Kagome. Kagome left to go bathe in a hot spring. Inu-Yasha sat up slowly and began to dress.  
  
"I've never felt so loving when I think of my bond with Kagome. Now we've shown how much we really love each other. I'm proud and happy to know that nobody or nothing, not even death, can break the bond we share. The bond of our love," he thought aloud as he pulled on his shirt.

* * *

**_Hope you enjoyed! Please review!_**


	2. Dear Kate and other reviewers

Hey, Kate...  
  
Several things you should understand about this story before you go flaming it.  
  
Number One: A SONGFIC is SUPPOSED to be one chapter and they are often short.  
  
Number Two: If it's "very bad" and all that other shit you said, why read it in the first place?  
  
I don't have to resign as even an unprofessional writer because some bitch tells me to in a spiteful flame review! Just because you didn't like it doesn't mean everyone else that reviewed didn't like it. In fact, you're WAY outnumbered in that category. You have no right to say such. All you had to say was "I didn't like it" and leave it there. As before, just because you think it sucks ass doesn't mean others do. I don't give a damn about what you think. As long as I and my reviewers, discounting bitches and/or bastards like you, are satisfied with my work, I don't care what those bitches and/or bastards say. Oh, by the way, if you're saying that you'd be a teacher giving this as F-, then you must be a really crappy teacher since you can't spell "inconceivably" (this is your way: inconcievably; this is the CORRECT WAY: inconceivably.) right. I wouldn't trust you grading my fucking paper.  
  
But, anyway. You probably don't have many friends do ya? If you really need em, check your septic tank. Plenty of shits down there like you.  
  
Anyway, I'm sick of bitching with assholes like you. So, one thing: Piss off, and never review my stories again if this is the way you'll respond to them!  
  
Fun bitching with you,  
  
Dragon's Damnation  
  
PS: Thank you nice, sweet reviewers! Thank you so much! I try my best to make everyone happy, so if you have any ideas or comments that'd help, I'll really appreciate it. But there's someone in every crowd that's a bitch/bastard. So, feel free to give any ideas to my incomplete fanfics!  
  
PPS: And by the way Kate, you don't know what sucks like ass until you suck on your own! 


	3. Should I?

Wow, I'm in a lot of shock to see how many reviews this got. Thank you all very much!

* * *

**NigaleCross**: Thank you! I personally don't think of myself that clever though.  
  
**Inu Kaiba**: Heh, thanks. But, um, I'm a girl. I personally prefer Inu/Kag, mostly because Inu/Kik annoys me. But on the other hand, I love some stories that are Inu/Kik, so, go figure. Heh.  
  
**hikariness and kawaii-cha**: A bitch can't spell inconceivably. Mruh. Yes, she does suck ass. Heh, I've never been called Dragon-san before... but who cares, I've been called all kinds of stuff.  
  
**Number1DogDemon**: Eep, no cursing me! Lol.  
  
**INUOBSESSION**: Thanks, yah, I already figured she and her review are fucked up.  
  
**inu's blood**: Fluff is good.  
  
**Minh-Night**: Thank you so much!  
  
**KHStennis01**: Lol, thanks.  
  
**Moon Sunflower 6389**: Yes, I think Kate has learned her lesson about flaming my fanfics. I believe that she, herself, is inconceivably: horrid, ugly, and stupid. Kate, go eat a dick you fucking whore bitch! Anyway, thank you for reviewing and further kicking Kate-bitch's ass in your review.  
  
**Scarlett**: Lolz, but it's not me to ignore bitches like her.  
  
**MooMoo-san**: Aw, thanks. What's up here? Are all my reviewers now teachers or something, lol? Yay, don't forget to shiskabob that conniving little witch!  
  
**Inukura**: Thank you!  
  
**Kyoko992**: Lol, see the note after the review responses. You might get what you want.  
  
**dragonlady**: Thanks so much!  
  
**yuki kesuma**: Thanks for telling me you liked it for an hour, lol. I'm glad you love my stories!  
  
**Silver-N-Sweet**: Aw, thanks! Thank your bf too!  
  
**anna-7**: Yes, I do agree.  
  
**sesshomaru-luver**: Lol, thank you!  
  
**twilightshadow**: Thank you! Yah, FluffyDemonSheepdog78 and me had fun over the phone creating that note.  
  
**punkykag1**: Lol, see the note after the review responses. You might get what you want.  
  
**Dark Dragon Fire Demon**: Thank you!  
  
**DemonJon15**: Oh cool, thanks for taking time to read it! Hn, maybe she is both...  
  
**INU STRANGER**: Lol, see the note after the review responses. You might get what you want.  
  
**serena-girl**: Thanks a lot!  
  
**GoldenEyed116**: Hn, maybe I will. But unfortunately I'm not to well with Miro/San.  
  
**Kate**: Ah just reread the 2nd chapter and hope I don't write another one like that, **Miss I-Can't-Spell-Inconceivably-Worth-Fuck!  
**  
**Inuyasha-520**: Thanks!  
  
**Torie-san**: Er, I'll just talk with you on the phone.  
  
**inuluver90**: Lol, see the note after the review responses. You might get what you want.  
  
**Inuyasha Kagome 2gether**: Thank you so much! I didn't really know that this fic is that moving or something.  
  
**puffin**: Thanks! Don't worry, I will.  
  
**INULUVSKAGLOTSLOTS**: I think it should stay R to be safe.  
  
**IYWriterGirl**: Thank you!  
  
**kagomerules**: I changed it to R to be safe. Thank you!  
  
Okay, and thank you to readers who didn't review.

* * *

**_So, the point of me putting this up: I'm thinking about writing a sequel. What do you guys think about that? (Kate, don't answer this lest you be burned to hell and back)  
_**

**_..::Dragon-san::.._**

* * *

It will be called I'm Falling. Here's a preview for it:  
  
"I can't believe I even fell in love with you," she cried out as she raced for the well.  
  
"Kagome! Stop!"  
  
"NO!" She wheeled about and shot an arrow towards the voice and jumped into the well, not looking back to see the results of her attack. But she did hear a yelp of pain as the blue light engulfed her. Then, she felt strange. She felt like she was guilty. 


End file.
